Cinco momentos
by Ciel Jeevas
Summary: Nunca podría darle a nada a Sasuke mas que sueños escritos en papel, el tampoco podría darle nada a ella, mas que anécdotas de una vida, que el si vivió.


**Disclaimer: **No, Naruto no me pertenece.

**Summary:** _No podía enamorarse del marido de su madre._

**Advertencias:** Hemn grandes diferencias de edades entre los personajes(?

**Notas**: Es un one-shot, que en realidad queria hacer fic pero como sabia que no podia terminarlo por tiempo, lo hago todo en un solo capitulo, cinco momentos en la vida de Sakura, puede que tenga un final triste(?

* * *

**_Cinco Momentos_**

_**M**e acerqué, quise hablar, pero vos querías pelear_  
_Y a mí tanto me gustó que no te duré ni un round._

_Uno_

**S**e encontraron exacamente -contando a reloj- una horas y cuarenta y seis minutos mas tardes en la entrada del aeropuerto, Sakura estaba practicamente en un estado catatonico, llevaba un vuelo de diez horas encima, mucho olor a mar y que la gente la mirara de forma rara por permanecer mas de una hora sentada en la misma posicion con los auriculares puesto no ayudaba mucho, estaba por cometer sucidio cuando Hanako aparecio roja de verguenza.

— Mama — Saludo, lo mas seca y cortante que pudo Sakura mientras tomaba su único equipaje de mano.

Por su parte Hanako comenzo a murmurar tonterías tras otras tratando excusarse.

— ¡Cariño! Lo siento en verdad, anoche estube en una fiesta de beneficencia, ya sabes, estaba cansanda no me di cuenta... — Dijo de forma pobre, que Sakura no pudo rechazar, sonrió falsamente y se encojio de hombro dandole entender que la libraba de culpa, Hanako solo sonrió.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Hanako en silencio, Hanako porque no sabia que decir y Sakura porque no entendía que la había llevado aceptar vivir con su madre, ¡Cualquier lugar era mejor que Konoha! incluso Burdeos o el Vaticano, lo que fuera era mejor que aquel pueblo pequeño lleno de orejas chimosas, pero claro, solo a Sakura podía pasarle eso, solo a su padre podía ocurrirsele castigarla con el exilio, con el mas cruel y desorientado de los exilios.

La casa de Hanako era hermosa, llamativa, llena de colores y juventud que ella no poseía a sus cincuenta y un años, toda la casa gritaba "¡ey mirame!"

— Espero que te sientas a gusto querida — Susurro tímidamente Hanako cuando entraron.

Sakura la ignoro, no podía mirarla, no con esas pintas de adolescente fiestera, con mucha mas maquillaje que ella, sobre todo con aquel horrible vestido de chiquilla. Aquello no estaba pasando, se estaba volviendo loca.

Un carraspeo llamo su atención y escucharla la exclamación de Hanako alerto a Sakura, aquella solo podía empeorar.

— ¡Mira Saku! Te presento a Sasuke, tu padrastro — Chillo Hanako para horror de Sakua, que no podía escapar.

Frente a ella, el hombre mas perfecto que había tenido el placer de mirar la observaba con ojos frios, negros, penetrantes, todo en el era perfecto ¡Era enorme! ahora entendía porque la jovenzuela de su madre lo nombraba con entusiamos -¿Quien no se emocionaria con alguien asi en la cama?- trago saliva con dolor y puso sonrisa de retrasada heredada de su madre.

— Un placer conocerte Sakura — Hablo con desinteres, Sakura no podía mantenerse de pie.

— Encantada — Respondió a los susurros.

Y se acabo la presentación, el hombre de su vida se iba a trabajar, besos a Hanako de una manera obscena y se con una mirada helada.

Sakura creyó haber tenido el primer orgasmo de su vida.

_Dos_

Para Sakura tener que pasar la etapa de la adolescencia sin una madre que la aconsejara y un padre sobre protector -con el tema de las charlas y esas cosas iba a volverse loca- habia sido un desastres y no de esos comprensibles y manegables con el tiempo, habia sido un completo desastre, no iba a ver peor momento en su vida, punto final.

Bueno se había equivocado, iba a pedirle perdon a su padre y darle un regalo a su madre, de paso compraria algo de ropa y se alejaría de aquel horrible lugar llamado "Hogar"

Era una maldita tortura diaria ¿Acaso la gente nunca tenia nada que hacer ahí? la mayoría de los días la mitad del pueblo molestaba en la casa, en las supuestas reuniones de caridad que Hanako realizaba, en la tercera Sakura perdió la credebilidad, ahora en la décimo cuarta simplemente estaba por cometer suicidio como el primer día.

— Levántate de mi saco.

Pero sobre todo odiaba a Sasuke, al perfecto prototipo de hombre que era su padrastro, simpre tan elegante, lastima que perdía el encanto dando solo ordenes -sobre todo a ella- se levanto del sillón con los mofletes inflados en protesta.

— Ahí tiene amo y señor de la casa.

Sasuke arqueo la ceja y Sakura comenzo a rezarle a Buda, Amon Ra, Ra, era demasiado joven, anque no le molestaría hacerlo a manos de Sasuke. Aun así prefería su vida, sonrió tonta mente y trago saliva sintiendo cada porro de su cuerpo gritando ¡Auxilio!

— Bien... Fresita — Sonrió con auto eficiencia al verla sacar fuego por la boca y regreso al lado de Hanako que lo llamaba.

En secreto Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse, que el supiera su -horrible- apodo de niña, la hizo sentir especial.

Aunque claro, la furia estaba primero.

_Tres_

Entro a la casa en silencio con el maquillaje pefectamente en su lugar y su vestido negro impecable, miro a todos lados en busca de algún alma que la viera, y al verse libre de testigo, comenzo una serie de maldiciones que ofenderian a cualquier alma caritativa en el mundo.

Había sido un día horrible, era peor horrible se quedaba corto, catastrófico era exagerado, tampoco podía decir que había sido muy malo, la había pasado muy mal, punto, ahora esperaba que a Hanako no se le diera por ir a la cocina en busca de su vaso de leche nocturno.

Continuo maldiciendo mientras se quitaba el abrigo y las odiosas botas, maldijo a Konoha y a la estupida fiesta a la que había ido, maldijo su madre, a Sasuke, al vecino, a su compañeros de clases, al idiota de Naruto, a la cerda de Ino, a su padre que pobre no tenia nada que ver, en fin, maldijo tanto, que no fue sorpresa que alguno de los habitantes la encontrara en pleno capricho mientras -intentaba- subía las escaleras, fue un pequeño carraspeo que casi la hizo caer de culo hacia abajo.

— ¡No me asultes maldicion! — Chillo al idiota que la había asustado, hubo un minuto de silencio y eso fue suficiete, para que se pusiera roja desde la raiz.

Sasuke observaba muy seriamente al final de las escaleras, con los brazos cruzados y envuelto en una bata azul que hizo perder el poco grado de autocontrol que le quedaba, aunque si lo pensaba bien, mas miedo daba Sasuke que su borrachera la llevara a cometer un crimen con un cuerpo como ese tan cerca.

Sonrió con inocencia y lo saludo con la mano como niña pequeña.

— Hola Sasuke- kun — Saludo con cierto dificultad, que la cantidad de alcohol -y excitacion- la llevaba.

El aludido, nego con la cabeza, de una menera que en sus pobres pensamiento le resulto tierna a Sakura.

— Estas borracha — No dijo, afirmo, porque Sasuke nunca dice, siempre afirma, siempre lo que dice con esa voz de, _Si yo soy el puto amo del universo __ámenme_, que en secreto le encataba a Sakura, pero claro nadie sabia.

La aludida, no pudo mas que sonreír de manera tonta.

— ¡Un poco!

Se hizo silencio, Sakura aun sonreía tontamente y lo siguió haciendo cuando su padrastro se acerco a paso lento hacia ella, un paso, otro, hasta que su mente le impidió seguirla la cuenta porque el estaba muy cerca, tanto que incluso pudo ver aquel lunar oculto en el comienzo del cuello que Sasuke escondida con tanto recelo -ella lo habia observado- Sasuke estaba muy cerca, invadiendo su espacio personal, intento dar un paso hacia atras pero una mano en su hombro lo impidio.

Oh bendición de todos los santos el la estaba tocando, de una manera que para su borracho cuerpo era realmente sensual, solo era el hombro pero Sakura pudo ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, se estaba acercando, aquello no podía estar pasado, una cosa es que el idiota de Naruto que no conocía respeto por nadie violara su intimidad, otra cosa era que el hombre por el cual llevaba coladita casi medio año se acerca y se acercara y pudiera sentir su aliento chocar dulcemente contra su oido, ¡Por todos los dioses que no era un sueño! Sasuke estaba cerca, tanto que sentia su calor corporal, inclinandose sensualmente contra su oido, Sakura creyó que iba a desfallecer. Estaba a punto de soltar un gemido de satisfacción, iba a dejarse caer en sus brazos y.

— Castigada.

Todo el rollo de corto, de repente se encontraba en su casa en vez de un hotel cinco estrellas a punto de perder su virginidad con uno de los mejores gigolos de toda la historia -si tenia mucha imaginacion borracha- todas las mariposas, sapos y elefantes que habia sentido segundos atrás pasaron a ser mini ogros con caras de Sasuke burlándose de ella, parpadeo una, dos veces para procesar lo que acaba de suceder.

— ¿Que? — Pregunto de forma tonta.

— Castigada — Repitió Sasuke para desaparecer escaleras arriba, con una sonrisa engreida, que Sakura podía jurar, nunca olvidaria.

Si, el muy maldito le había tomado el pelo. Para colmo la había dejado con la mariposas en el cuerpo, esa noche soñaria con el otra vez, como venia haciendo unos tormentosos cuatro meses.

Aun así Sakura se fue a la cama tarareando una canción y con sonrisa en cara, la idea de una buena resaca mañana no importaba y la mala noche tampoco, estaba demasiado feliz como para pensar en el buen castigo que le esperaba.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke la tocaba.

_Cuatro_

Con esto la idea del padrastro perfecto se iba a la basura, ¡No podia hacerle eso! No, no y mil veces no.

No podía hacerla perder el baile de primavera.

En palabras mas claras ¿Que clase de monstruo del polo notor le impide a una inocente joven de diecisiete años ir a su baile de primavera? Sasuke Uchiha, ese hombre si que tenia una roca en vez de corazon.

Se hundió mas en el sillon envuelta de su hermoso vestido lavanda y con su espectacular peinado farfullando maldiciones contra el idiota del Uchiha, que la había castigo por tercera vez consecutiva en menos de dos meses, aquel hombre que no era su padre, se daba los aires de autoridad negandole el hecho mas importante de su vida, vale entendía que se habia equivocando al llegar borracha a casa y vomitar sus nuevos zapatos inconscientemente -consiente- de que eso lo volvería loco, Sasuke se había dedicado a fastidiarla tres horas con una charla de ética y responsibilidad donde casi -casi porque en verdad era casi- muere de aburrimiento.

Aquel hombre podía ser realmente aburrido cuando queria.

— Estúpido Uchiha — Murmuro enfuruñada demasiado concentrada planeado la mil y una maneras de matar a su padre como para ser consiente de que no estaba sola en la habitación.

— ¿Que dijiste Sakura? — Pregunto el Uchiha, levantando la vista de los papeles que tan cómodamente leía con un cafe en mano, Sakura bufo y nego con la cabeza, para volver a hundirse en sus murmureos coléricos contra el estúpido Uchiha.

Miro la hora en el reloj de pared que marcaban las nueve y cuarto, en aquel momento ella debería estar haciendo su entrada triunfal a mano de Naruto, ella debería estar ahí rodeada de humanidad, gritando y bailando como si no hubiera mañana.

No encerrada en una habitación cuatro por cuatro observando la aburridisima lectura de Sasuke, que para mayor mal la ignoraba, ¡Encima eso!

Se levanto con la frente en alto y agitando su largo vestido por atrás, miro a Sasuke que le dedicaba una mirada de superioridad y hizo lo que cualquier adolescente de su edad y con un vestido por cual habia trabajo dos meses haría. Correr y correr como si la vida despendiera de ello.

No fue un acto tonto, fue un acto completamente estúpido, considerando el largo de sus vestido y los enormes tacos de tres centímetros era obvio que su próxima parada iba a ser el suelo y considerando que aquella habitación estaba exageradamente decorada con jarrones y chucherías, era obvio que iba a terminar rompiendo uno de los preciados objetos de su madre y sufriría una muerte lenta y horriblemente dolorosa por parte de Hanako, incluso cerro los ojos cuando se vio cayendo hacia la mesita de roble, esperando que la mesita fuera menos dolorosos que Hanako.

Pero el golpe no llego.

Parpadeo un par de veces intentando entender si había muerto por, uno, una contusión cerebral realmente grave o dos el rompimiento de su cuello de forma rápida e indolora. Entendió que no era así cuando los ojos de Sasuke se acercaron de manera exagerada.

— ¿Estas viva? — Pregunto de forma superficial, pero Sakura no lo escucho, estaba demasiado concentrada mirando sus labios.

Por inercia se mordió los suyos, intentando imaginar como seria la sensación de de aquellos labios, ¿Serian tan suaves como parecían? ¿Sentiría aquel fuego en su interior si los tocara como había leído en las novelas? ¿Y si eran fríos como su corazón? No, no podían ser fríos, podía sentirlo, deseaba tocarlos, necesitaba aquel calor, tan solo un poco.

Fue un rose , pequeño, efímero, prácticamente inexistente, los labios de Sasuke quemaban y Sakura pudo comprobar que si era verdad la sensación de fuego cuando se besa a la persona querida, fue una experiencia increíble, que casi lloro cuando comenzó a correr intentando huir de lo que era su peor error.

Todo paso muy rápido, en un momento estaba corriendo y en otro estaba en los brazos de Sasuke ¡El bendito paraíso! el presiono con fuerza sus labios con los de ella y todo rastro de negación de rompió.

Se besaron con furia, con tanta desesperación que terminaron rodando en algun sillón de la sala, todo se había vuelto pesado, el ambiente la sofocaba el vestido la ahoga y Sasuke estaba logrando hacerle perder la cabeza con el maravilloso ritmo de su lengua.

Hubo mas besos y mordidas, una camiseta volo y la seda de su vestido se rompió, Sakura estaba demasiado concentrada en sus labios como para notarlo, Sasuke estaba entretenido con sus manos como importale.

Entonces el tiembre sonó y la magia se rompió , se separaron de forma exagerada, casi como si ambos quemaran, Sakura no se atrevió a mirarlo, salio corriendo apenas tuvo la oportunidad. No le importo lo quen su madre le dijera luego, tomo las llaves del auto familiar y salio disparada a ningun lugar, con el vestido roto y el maquillaje corrido.

Lo había arruinado, aquello estaba mal ¿Que había pasado por su cabeza? Era una estúpida, una completa idiota, Hanako nunca había sido una buena madre, la había abandonado cuando tenia cinco, siempre actuando por su beneficio, tan egoísta, pero era su madre no podía hacerle eso.

No podia enamorarse del marido de su madre.

_Cinco_

Eran mucho mas de las doce cuando llego a casa, vio la luz del coche de Sai parpadear en forma de despedida pero no lo miro, estaba muy cansada como para estar prestandole mas atención de lo necesaria al señor sonrisas.

Llevaba casi dos semanas con el mismo método, desde aquel día en que entendió que tres eran mutitud en aquella casa, se acostumbro a la rutina de desaparecer con el sol y volver en las penumbras, una acción infantil, que Hanako le había reprochado y rara mente -como si le sorprendiera- Sasuke no, apenas había tenido la oportunidad de verlo en aquellas dos semanas, se saludaban por respeto, las pocas veces que lo vio, no parecía realmente interesado en saber donde se escondía.

Tampoco le importaba, el señor perfecto podía hacer lo que se le antojara, si queria ignorar el asunto como chiquillos tontos, le seguiria el juego, si deseaba hablar el tema como adultos responsable, huiría despavorida, no estaba preparada para eso, no podía mirarlo, lo queria mucho, pero amaba a su madre.

Entro al cuarto en penumbras, no le apetecía perder el tiempo con tonterías, pasar el día entero en cualquier lugar lejos de ahí era mas difícil de lo que en verdad parecía, y cada noche que pasaba su cuerpo parecía mas pesado en las noches, se desvistió mas por monotonía que por ganas.

Escucho el carraspeo a sus espaldas y no se sorprendió, no era la primera vez que pasaba ese tipo de cosas, no era novedad que Sasuke fuera un mirón, Sakura lo noto a las pocas semanas de instalarse, eso en parte la había incentivado aquella noche a besarlo, el saber que el la miraba, hasta el punto de hacerlo en secreto la volvía loca, no mucho mas que eso, aquel hombre se estaba llevando toda la cordura que quedaba.

Se besaron, demasiado ansiosos para pensar, con odio, con pasion escondida en las lagrimas de Sakura, es demasiado perfecto como para dejarlo ir.

Sasuke es experto, sabe donde besar, donde morder y como usar sus dedos, Sakura solo es capaz de gritar y esconder un gemidos tras un beso robado, Sasuke muerde sus muslos internos y Sakura no puede evitar rasguñarlo.

Falta aire y sin embargo lo besa, oh que el cielo la perdone pero no puede dejar de besarlo, no importa el aire, ni el cuerpo desnudo de el aplastandola, el sudor pegado, las manos obsenas, necesita besarlo, necesita creer que el la quiere -aunque en el fondo sabe que no es asi-

Entra con cuidado, despacio, despacio y la tortura la incita a mover las caderas, entonces el entra y Sakura se siente completa, comienza el baile, primero lento, rapido, mas rapido, junto a los gemidos, mas mordidas y un ultimo beso que nunca olvidara llego al orgasmo.

Se quedaron en silencio, demasiado satisfechos como para arruinar el momento, perfecto, único que habían esperado por tanto tiempo. Pero aun así los minutos pasan y como nada dura para siempre, Sasuke se mueve y Sakura quiere llorar.

— Estuvo mal — Susurra Sasuke sin mirarla, alejándose de forma lenta, tortuosa.

— No volverá a suceder — Respondió con lagrimas contenidas y el corazón en la boca.

Y es lo mejor, ambos entienden que es lo mejor.

Sasuke volvera con su encantadora esposa Hanako -por dinero Sakura sabe que es el dinero- y ella empacara sus cosas aquella misma noche y al día siguiente, cuando todos se encuentre en la séptima nube, ella se ira, no puede mirar a Sasuke, no sabiendo que nunca le pertenecerá.

Porque el tiene cuarenta años, es un reconocido doctor y marido de su madre, Sakura apenas tiene diecisiete y ni siquiera sabe que hacer con su vida, nunca podría darle a nada a Sasuke mas que sueños escritos en papel, el tampoco podría darle nada a ella, mas que anécdotas de una vida, que el si vivió.

Irse era lo mejor, para todos.


End file.
